whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/The good things about dressing modestly
Are you a modest dresser? Does modesty matter to you? Well, if your anything like me, You love dressing modestly, In spring, summer, fall and winter. Sometimes, Its hard being modest. One of the reasons is because of the heat in summer. Its hard to wear long skirts and other things in summer because you sweat so much, And its impossible to wear long sleeve shirts because.. Well, if its anywhere in the 80s, 90s, or 100s, you would probably pass out from the heat. Another reason its hard is because, possibly (This isnt the case for some modest dressers) you hear your friends, maybe family, and maybe even strangers say that you need to dress more "Sexy" *Shivers* i hate that word XD Sometimes, when teens and kids dress, they dont care what they wear, and that isnt the best thing. Well, im making this blog because to me, modesty matters. And if you would be interested on tips of being modest, im here to help! :D Tip 1: Luckily, it is about to hit fall, Even though it takes a few weeks for the weather to cool down. But, If you like dressing modestly in the summer, Say for example: If you like wearing shorts, You dont exactly have to get them super short, my best advice, Is to get shorts that are comfortable, and that go at least--or a little above your knees. Tip 2: If your wearing some sort of tank top, but dont like exposing your arms or a little bit of your chest, Then take a T-shirt, With sleevs that go a few inches above your elbow, or that go just above your elbow, And put it under the tank top. Or just any T-shirt. And remember, this is optional. Tip 3: If you like wearing skirts, But dont want them too long because of the heat, or too short because you dont like exposing anything, Pick out skirts that are flowy, And that go a little below, or a touch above your knees. Or skirts that touch your knees. Tip 4: If your not that into shorts or pants, wear a dress. One that covers your chest, and goes to your ankles, To the ground, To your knee, below your knee, or a little above your knee. And keep in mind that sometimes tight dresses arent the most modest thing, so if your trying to be as modest as you can, Make sure the dress is flowy. Well, there are many more ways to be modest in the summer. Of course, i cannot list ALL of the ways, but, just search up some ways to be modest in summer, Im sure you will find some more ways than i have suggested. Now, to get into the good things about modesty, The best times to dress modestly are in the fall and winter. Lets talk about the good things of modesty in fall. You dont have to wear tank tops, or shorts, or other summer type things because..well, it gets cool in the fall!. Now, the absolute best time for modesty is winter. Here are some reasons 1: You get to wear heavy sweaters, this obviously depends on where you live though, its colder in certain places than others. But, if it gets to freezing, or below freezing where you live, Then, you can wear a sweater. 2: Some benefits about sweaters are: If its a sweater that doesnt hug your body, And if you have a belly (Like i do, its not that bad though XD) You dont have to suck your stomach in in public. And if the sweater is warm enough, you dont have to wear a jacket. Also (And you know how many pervs there are out there) If the sweater covers your chest completely, Which most of them do, Then, pervs cant look at your chest, cause..well its covered xD 3: Jeans, sweat pants and long skirts, You get to wear these in winter, cause its cold enough. Benefits of jeans: They cover your legs and the rest. Even if there kinda skinny jeans. They also can keep your legs warmer, Same things with sweat pants. Benefits of long skirts: Well, its just like jeans and sweat pants, they cover your legs and the rest. This also keeps the pervs away 8D XD Well, there are many other benefits of modesty, i just cant put them down all in one blog. To me, modesty is important, Because it means and shows that you have dignity and self respect. Also, its not about covering up your body because of shame, or because your uncomfortable with how you look, everyone should keep in mind that everyone's body is beautiful. But, Another big important thing about modesty, is because it shows who you are, self respect, dignity, and others will respect you, too Well, i hope you enjoyed reading, and i hope these tips were helpful. Peace out. -Swift P.S. And also keep in mind that modesty is never supposed to be about making guys "Imagine whats under there" Because there are people who tend to think that. Remember to never be modest for that reason, I mean, you can if you want, but that isnt what modesty is supposed to be about. Thats all :) Category:Blog posts